iMove in with Carly
by SSA Musical
Summary: Carly gets pregnant with Freddie's baby...now they deal with his mother and her brother Spencer, what do they do? T for kissing and make out/sexual sessions. The story is better than the summery This is my first fic. Minor Sibby. Minor Death may occur.
1. The Argument between Mother,Son and Gf

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly or the characters, If I did all the creddie shippers would be happy. But however I DO own the story.**

It was April 1, 2013 when Carly Shay, was thinking about the things that had happened in the past month. She was thinking about her long-time boyfriend Freddie Benson and how she found out she was pregnant with his child not knowing her future would change when she told him the news. Oh how much she loved him and he loved her was not the problem, but the problem was Freddie and his mother were not getting along quite well anymore and that she was very much wanting to keep the baby, and so did Freddie, but his mother thought differently about the situation. She said to them "The only way you shall keep this baby is if you leave Seattle and never come back". Carly never wanted to leave and Freddie knew that, so he was brave enough and calmly said "Carly and I will not move out of state, but we will move out of this apartment if needed to." Carly then told her boyfriend, "I need to get going Spencer is probably worried about me." Carly knew this wasn't a good time to leave but she felt that she really couldn't do anything about it. "Not so fast young lady." Mrs. Benson said. Carly looked at her and glared in her eyes. "Fine I will get an abortion even though I want this baby badly." She said to Mrs. Benson. But Freddie had different plans. "I am moving out mom and you can't do anything to stop me from living with or dating Carly." He yelled at his mom while picking Carly up bridal style and took her to her house to help her pack her things but there was no need, Spencer left a note saying… _"Carly and Freddie, I love you a lot Carly so I decided to let you and Freddie to have the apartment so you can have room for your child, I also left you over $100,000, For rent and for baby needs, I need to do my things and let you do yours but I love you both and wish for the best of both. Love Spencer."_ Carly then looked up at Freddie and said to him. "I guess this our place now." He smiled at her and put his hand on her stomach "Just like this little baby will be ours soon." He said. Then she started to feel guilty for what happened recently. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have had to deal with something like this." She said guiltily, He then still had his hand on her stomach knelt down and kissed her stomach and smiled. "It's not your fault, they just didn't want us to be together" he said to her. They fell on her bed and started to drift to sleep. She knew in only 7 months she would finally meet her child and care for him/her. But she wasn't sure how tough. But she knew she would do the best she can to be the mother her child deserved.

**Well thats chapter one for you so R&R!  
>Next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	2. School Day and Suprise

**iMove in with Carly chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

It was the next morning when Carly woke up to the smell of breakfast. She figured Freddie decided to make her some breakfast, but it was to him trying to make love again when she said "Freddie we can't make love right now remember." "I know I just feel like kissing you even though we can't make love." Freddie said, Carly remembered that they still needed to come up with names and get stuff for the nursery. "I have an appointment later today will you be able to make it?" Carly asked. Freddie answered saying, "I wouldn't miss it for the world".

Carly's P.O.V.

It was during school when Sam came up to my locker and stared at me. "What are you staring at?" I asked her, I noticed she was looking at my slightly visible baby bump. "So who's the father?" She asked. "It's Freddie's." I answered her. She looked at me like she was shocked that he got me knocked up. She knew we were dating, she didn't think he would knock me up. "Wow I didn't think you guys would do it, but you did." She said amazed at what we did. "So are you mad at me or Freddie?" I asked her. "No, I am happy for you and the dork." She replied. "Awesome, Do you want to come by later today and we can work on our Science report?" I asked her. I always come to you place so yes". She answered. Then the bell rang so I told Sam I would see her after school, and I went off to class.

Sam's P.O.V.

After school I went to Carly's place to work on our science report, I let myself in as usual but this time I did not see Carly around, then I saw a note saying_ "Sam, I went to a doctor's appointment really quick with Freddie so we can check on the baby, Help yourself to some ham and don't worry about spencer bothering you he went night fishing with socko. Will be home soon, Carly."_ After that I almost suddenly was tearing up when I heard about spencer. No one knew I had a crush on him not even Carly. So I grabbed some ham and sat down on the couch to wait for Carly to come home.

Carly's P.O.V.

At the doctor's office I was sort of worried that Sam wouldn't buy the lie I wrote. I lied about spencer going night fishing. I didn't tell anyone else besides Freddie that spencer moved out. That's when the nurse called for me "Carly Shay". Freddie and I then stood up and I replied "That's me." She then told us to follow her into a room. We followed her in the room. She had me lie on the table and lift my shirt then she put a gel on my stomach that sent chills to my spine. "So you're 3 months along." The nurse told us. I thought how was this possible but I remember that you start to develop a baby bump at 3 months. She then asked us if we wanted to know the gender. I nodded and smiled. She then moved the wand thing around and said "you're having… She zoomed in and finished her sentence Congrats you're having a girl! I was super happy; Freddie on the other hand was tearing up joyful tears. "I hope she looks like you" Freddie said. "Eh it doesn't matter as long as I have you around." I replied. She then told us to come by next week and we left to our apartment.

Sam's P.O.V.

It was about an hour before I decided to look in Spencer's room when Carly and Freddie walked in "Hey kiddo how was your appointment" I said to them. "It was great" Freddie replied. "Sam we need to talk." Carly said. She was right I really needed to tell her about my crush on her brother. "Sure, I need to tell you something also." I replied. We went up to her room and Freddie stayed downstairs and played video games. "So what do you need to tell me?" Carly asked. "Um you go first" I told her. "Well this might be hard on you but I lied to you in the note about Spencer." She said. "Okay, so where did he go then?" I asked her. "He moved to Canada, I guess he didn't take my pregnancy really well." She said. I was devastated when she told me that I started tearing up, before I could wipe my tears she noticed something was wrong "Sam, What's wrong"? She asked. "Well…It's just that…I have a c-crush on your brother and I'm sad that I didn't get to tell him my feelings for him" I replied. Carly suddenly felt guilty and she said "If you want I can see if he wants to come visit and then you can tell him your feelings for him." I looked at her and smiled and replied "You would seriously do that for me?" She nodded and said "It was my fault for making him leave anyways; it's the least I can do". I smiled and replied "Thanks". "You're welcome" she answered.

**That's the end of chapter 2 I hope you like it review appreciated thanks. =)**


	3. The Comforter, Lover, and Father, Bf

iMove in with Carly chapter 3

Freddie's P.O.V.

When I saw my beautiful girlfriend and her best friend walk down the stairs I knew Carly had told her about Spencer, but had gotten her to calm down, Carly was good at that comforting people, but it was it hard to comfort herself, "Hey beautiful," I said to her. "Hey babe," She replied while she kissed me. I knew she still had trouble not having Spencer around anymore but she knew I was here for her and our little girl. She then started to tear up a little bit and I wiped the tears away saying "Hey, shh don't cry, we can do this together, we need to be strong for our little girl." "Your right, Thanks for being here for me and the baby," she said. I then pull her close to me to embrace her. "I will always be here for you no matter what; you and this baby are the only thing that's important to me," I kissed her stomach when she started to giggle, then quickly to a shocked look, before I could notice her look she put my hand on her stomach that was when I felt the baby kick, she smiled and said, "She loves her daddy." I smiled back "Yes she does" I replied while standing up to kiss Carly.

Carly's P.O.V.

When I felt Freddie put his hand on my stomach, it reminded me that he would be here for me and the baby, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Freddie would've not accepted our baby. I am really thankful for that, I love him and the baby so much. "I'm so glad that you're around for me Freddie, I don't know what I'd do without you", I tell him while kissing him on the cheek. He just chuckles and smiles. He then replied "I'll always be here for you baby." I smile back and told him, "I love you, Freddie." "I love you to, Carly." He replied. Suddenly I see two faces I thought I wouldn't see for a long time…. Spencer's face with Mrs. Benson behind him "Sam, I love you, I want to live with you and we can be together forever." Spencer said. I was shocked but I let Sam speak to him instead of me flipping him off. Sam replied, "I love you too, we can go live in my place since my mom left me." Mrs. Benson on the on the other hand was jealous of Spencer loving Sam. I heard her leave next door. Then I heard a loud 'bang' next door so Freddie and I ran to check it out and turns out she killed herself. "Thank goodness she gone," Sam said, Freddie had mixed emotions in my point of view, He loved her and all but she was over protective, and bitchy (**A.N. I hate this word but she is that**) "SAM!" I scolded her, "Can you at least be nice to Freddie since his mother is gone," I asked her. Fine, I I'll be nice to Freddie, now that his over protective mother is gone" She replied. Freddie then smiled at the thought of his mom being dead. "Finally, my mother is dead," He said. I then felt guilt again coming for a rebound, Every time I try to think that everything is okay but that's not the case sometimes, but it could be the pregnancy hormones. Gosh, I hate them so bad, one minute I'm all happy then few seconds later I'm yelling or in tears, I'm just glad Freddie can handle me right now. I somehow felt really sad that Mrs. Benson is gone because she is the only one who could've helped me understand everything about pregnancy. I started to tear up a little when I thought of that moment. Before I could wipe the tears Freddie noticed something was wrong, "What's wrong babe?" He asked. I felt him pull me into his arms into an embrace, I replied muffled words to his chest, and "I wish, your mom wasn't gone, she would be one that knew about being pregnant." He replied to me with comforting words that could always cheer me up "Baby, we will make it through this, and it will be worth the pregnancy so we can meet our little girl, everything will be okay, I promise." "No it's not! Everything is not going to be okay!" I cried "Okay you're right things will get okay soon." I said, calming down in his arms. I knew he was meant for me.

Sam's P.O.V

I felt bad for Carly, she is going through something she could've chose to do later, but then again in 6 months she would be able to have a little mini her, I think that's what she is having "So what are you guys having?" I asked Carly. She smiled and replied "I having a girl." I started to get supper happy. "That's great, Carls" I said to her.

**This is the end of chapter 3, I'm sorry if its short but I have been doing practicing my parts for the 'Shakespeare Festival or Competion' for my school it's going to be super awesome! But thanks for all your reviews it helps a lot with all the hard work I do. :)**


	4. Funeral Day Jokes

iMove in with Carly chapter 4

*Five days after Mrs. Benson's death*

Freddie's P.O.V.

Today was my mother's funeral but I didn't really want to go through, But Carly felt ashamed for the fact that my mom died. I complied because she was really having mood swings, I think she would have feel very guilty which she did, until she looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Maybe since your mother is gone we won't have to worry about her giving our little girl 'tick-baths'" she said as she shivered.

"Exactly my point" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

Carly's P.O.V.

The thought of no tick-baths for our little girl was happy to think of, I would hate to put my little girl through that.

"Might be easy for her to have a happy childhood since her grandmother is gone" I said to Freddie.

"I was thinking the same thing" He replied. I love the way he thinks.

"So if you want we don't have to go to your mother's funeral." I said then he sprung for joy and said

"Thank you babe. I really didn't want to go. I love you so much"

"I love you too" I replied.

Sam's P.O.V.

I decided to live with Spencer in Canada, but Carly probably wouldn't agree with me. Even though I really want to see my niece before I go to live with him but that won't happen because she is only 3 months along.

**Supper sorry if I didn't get this updated right away i have been hanging out with my buddies to work on Shakespeare Festival. I will give updates about that soon.**


	5. Authors Notes

Author's notes

It was supposed to Gibby with Sam not Spencer sorry about that Spam shippers so it will be minor Sibby.


	6. Name Ideas

iMove in with Carly chapter 5 *3 months later*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own iCarly**

Carly's P.O.V.

As I got to the door to our little girls room/nursery. I thought of great name for her. Carly Melissa Benson or Miranda Rose Benson. I would love to name her after me, but I need to know what Freddie thinks.

"We need to come up with names." I said to him,

"I already thought of two, I want to know what you think." I added.

"Okay shoot." Freddie said

"Well I thought of Carly Melissa Benson or Miranda Rose Benson." I said

"Hmm, they are both pretty names, but hard to decide." "Freddie said.

"Well you can think about them and tell me later if you want." I said.

"Okay". He said.

**Sorry for the supper short chapter I already had it written on paper,but I had some other ideas for the chapter. I need more name ideas so please feel free to PM me or put them in your review. Thx :)**


	7. Sam's News, Baby birth and Updates

iMove in with Carly chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, just my awesome, random stories.**

_Freddie's P.O.V._

It was about 2 in the morning when Carly woke me up while she was in pain. I took to account that she was in labor so I rushed her to the hospital. Once we got there I saw Sam and Gibby there…Wait Sam and Gibby this is not good. 3 hours later I heard a little baby cry. I knew that was our little girl. I knew little Carly and her mother were okay. She looked exactly like Carly.

"We're finally parents, can you believe that" Carly said.

"Yeah, she looks like you." I said.

"Your right, she does look like me". She said.

_Carly's P.O.V._

When I looked at my little girl, I knew that everything was complete, I never thought a little baby could make everything perfect, I now knew it was worth all the mood swings I had, because I have our little girl.

"So what should we name her?" Freddie asked.

"How about Carly Melissa Benson, and we can call her Mel for short."

"That's perfect." Freddie said. Then Gibby came in with a sad look on his face, now that is not good.

"What's wrong Gibby?" I asked him

"Sam has cancer and might not live much longer." He said in sadness.

"Well how long does she have?" Freddie asked.

The doctor said maybe 3 months." He said.

"That's terrible." I said.

"Want to meet someone?" I asked.

"If it's you're little girl yes. He said.

"Meet Carly Melissa Benson". I said.

"She's so adorable". Gibby said

"Want to hold her?" I asked.

"Sure" He replied.

_Sam's P.O.V_

Hearing that I was diagnosed with cancer broke my heart. I would only have 3 months to be with my niece, and with Gibby. So after that I went to Carly's room and saw Gibby, Freddie, and Carly sitting up in the bed while holding her adorable daughter.

"Awe, she's so adorable." I said to Carly

"Thanks, Sam." She said

"So what's her name?" I asked.

Freddie smiled and said "Carly Melissa Benson".

I thought that was an adorable name. "Nice name picking for a Benson." I said

"Hey! I happened to pick her name not Freddie." Carly said defensively.

I suddenly felt guilty that I was making fun of a sweet wonderful name picked out by my best friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, honest, I just assumed Freddie picked the name for her." I said.

"It's okay." Carly said I then gave her a warm hug.

"Um I'm getting tired" Carly said

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said I then left her room.

**So I might not get everything done this week cuz I am going to my Shakespeare Competition in 3 days, and I wont be back until Sunday morning so sorry if I don't get a lot of things written for this story Do you guy want a sequel to this story, PM me or review your answer. I am so glad for all your guys support in this. It's one of my dreams to be a writer or write scripts for plays or movies, and make films form Youtube and for movies. Love you all!**

**~ BlushySkittle :)**


	8. 4 Months Later and A New Beginning

iMove in with Carly chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own iCarly**

_Gibby's P.O.V_

Well the doctors lied about her dying last month. She is now cured. After every doctor thought she would die was wrong, she is alive and well.

_Carly's P.O.V_

After Sam told us she was cured I was super happy for her. Today was mine and Freddie's date so I was even happier. Then on our date Freddie proposed to me. I was the happiest girl alive. He was on one knee and asked "will you marry me, Carly Shay?" Yes, yes a billion times yes." I said to him. I thought he was the happiest man on earth. After our date Mel started crying and I got irritated when Sam wanted her to shut up.

"SAM!" I scolded her,

"Why do you have to be so mean to my daughter?" I asked her.

Because I can't be mean to Gibby or Freddie." She said

"Well you could be mean to Jonah". I told her.

"Thanks Carly for the epic idea." Sam said.

"You're Welcome." I said.

"I'm sorry being mean to Mel." She said.

"It's okay." I replied.

Then Freddie walked in and covered my eyes and said "Guess who?"

"Freddie." I said.

He uncovered my eyes and kissed me.

"I love you" Freddie said.

"I love you too" I said him.

Sam then left, Good thing she did because Freddie was starting a make-out session, I gladly would've obliged, but I knew that Mel could be watching, so I pulled away.

He had a look of confusion, so I decided to clear his confusion.

"We can't make love when our little girl could be watching us." I said.

Freddie looked around to see if she was and he said "She's sleeping, don't you want to have any more kids. "Yes, Okay let's make another baby." I said. So we did.

** So I need ideas for a sequel title, but they will have more kids in the sequel. And I'm back from Cedar City baby, (I loved it there but it was freezing) and My school got 4 awards Whoot! **


End file.
